


什么叫他妈的惊喜

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Finally Everything's Fine, Fluff and Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 又名：三次赫敏认为自己的暗示失败了，还有一次……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	什么叫他妈的惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

“规则是这样：每赢一局，就能在另一个人身上任意部位画只侏儒蒲。”赫敏介绍道，无视自己心脏的突突直跳，举起彩笔扬起眉毛挑衅地看着罗恩，“怎么样？你敢吗？”

罗恩兴奋地接受了挑战。

他的棋艺赫敏早有领教，十多分钟后，她左手背就多了一只侏儒蒲。赫敏为罗恩脸上得意的笑容微笑，不管怎么说她总是想看到这个，而且，夜晚还长着呢。

“将军！”右手背。

“将死！”左前臂。

“我赢啦！”右前臂，裸露在外的皮肤太多了，也许她今天就该穿长袖长裤。

……

满头满脸满胳膊腿都盖满油彩时，赫敏决定结束这个夜晚。罗恩又疲倦又开心，她则只感觉能到其中一样。没准她该冲着那个傻瓜尖叫，但这要么会显得她很蠢，要么会显得她输不起，或者两者兼备。

“你收拾棋盘成么？”她说着，站了起来。

“你还好吗，赫敏？”罗恩问，“别这么沮丧嘛，我们再来一局，你肯定会赢的。”

赫敏痛苦地笑了一声，这就是这个夜晚对罗恩的意义，赢了好几十局棋，越赢越容易。可真是棋艺高超，哈？

“就是累了。”她咕哝，“去洗澡。”

“你可得好好洗洗！”罗恩在她身后叫道，啊天哪，为什么她不能喜欢一个花花公子什么的？

洗掉那些该死的图形（为什么她要选侏儒蒲？）花了比预想中更长的时间，不过这也使得赫敏冷静下来。她了解罗恩，不是么？在这种事上，你得把提示砸在他脸上他才能明白。而且地点也选得不对，尽管韦斯莱夫妇去度假让陋居空无一人，但这是罗恩父母的房子和儿时的家，大概是全世界离性感最远的地方了。好吧，反正，就睡金妮的房间挺不错的。

赫敏对自己无奈地微笑，擦着头发走出浴室，意外地发觉罗恩正在楼梯口里拿着杯牛奶狂打呵欠，但眼睛不住瞟着这边，显然是在等她。她第一反应是低头检查，确定自己没忘记穿什么重要的东西。

“我还以为你睡了。”她说，罗恩正使劲眨眼保持清醒，真可爱，赫敏感到自己仅存的怒气又不争气地消下去一大半。

“我想看看你怎么样。”红发男孩说，用没拿杯子那只手挠了挠头发，“你刚才看起来有点——沮丧，不太高兴，我想弄明白我是不是真的做错了什么。我真的很高兴，你在我替爸妈看家的时候来陪我，你真好。”

赫敏呼出一口气，摇摇头，不然她还能怎样呢？

“我没事，罗恩，今晚挺开心的。”她回答，“我就是……困了，已经很晚了，喝了牛奶早点儿睡吧。”

“我已经喝过了，这个是给你的。”罗恩把杯子递给她，“我妈妈说喝了牛奶睡得更好，我觉得挺有用的。噢，里面没加糖，不会伤害你的牙齿的。”

他看来完全不明白赫敏为何忍俊不禁，有所得必有所失，她还是认了吧。赫敏接过热腾腾的牛奶，差不多要被罗恩记得她的糖分控制计划给治愈了，她也的确口渴，便一口气喝下半杯。下一秒罗恩用拇指抹过她唇角的奶渍，赫敏怔住了，不确定地抬眼看向对方。

男孩似乎也被自己刚才的举动吓了一跳，但对上赫敏的目光，他的神情忽然坚定起来。他大胆地张开手掌，包裹住赫敏的手，她可以感觉到罗恩的掌心源源地散发着热量，和牛奶杯一起将温度送进她的血管和骨头里。

2.

在他们的第三次约会前，赫敏用整周的工资买下一管新的口红，它令她的嘴唇莹润剔透，散发出淡淡的甜香。她特地挑选了水果味的，对付罗恩，食物总是好用。

听起来很傻，但她花了太多精力关注自己嘴唇的气味，几乎没注意到晚餐吃了什么。不过看样子罗恩很喜欢这家餐厅，他要了双份的烤鸡翅和甜点，还炫耀地演示怎么用刀叉剃干净鸡翅里的骨头，让她毫不费力地吃到美味的鸡肉。那真是——行吧，非常体贴。不过看来只能由她负责浪漫那部分了。

好容易结束晚饭，并到洗手间再三确认嘴唇的味道不会像鸡翅上抹的大蒜汁，赫敏提议散步，罗恩对此毫无异议。在一条有许多灌木丛的幽静小道上慢慢走了十多分钟，周围不时传来情侣的调笑，感到罗恩变得有点紧张，赫敏决定是时候了。

她果断地说出那句在口中打转了两个小时的话——“想尝尝我的新唇彩吗？”

“呃，”罗恩眨眨眼，“好啊，我正好奇呢，它闻起来好像很甜。你把它放在哪儿了？”

赫敏抿了抿嘴，悄悄期待罗恩给自己涂口红，但发现男友从自己口袋取出唇彩的动作干脆利落、毫无暗示意味时，她预感到情况不妙。

然后罗恩打开那玩意儿的盖子，用门牙磕了一小块进嘴里。

“只是闻起来甜而已。”他咂咂嘴，抱怨道。

现在赫敏唯一的愿望是把它扔进垃圾桶，没准跟面前的男人凑个伴。

“赫敏，你怎么了？”罗恩一只手放在她肩上，“你好像不高兴。”

“没什么，只是感觉自己很蠢。”赫敏甩开他，把那支见鬼的口红丢进包里，“晚餐不错，我没事。”

“你不高兴了！”罗恩抓住她的手，“告诉我为什么，我还觉得今晚挺不错的呢！我做错了什么？你不喜欢我尝你的口红吗？”

“天啊。”赫敏试图挣脱，“忘了它吧，好吗？我没事——”

罗恩把她拉回自己面前，企图弄明白出了什么问题，于是他们突然离得有些太近。

男孩慢慢俯身，同时仍语无伦次地嘟囔着什么，等距离近到足以品尝他的呼吸，那些恼人的杂音也消失了。罗恩的蓝眼睛闪烁着，征求许可。

赫敏还没生气到对此说不。

3.

这是最后一次尝试了。

早餐桌上，赫敏清清嗓子：“记得检查有没有带好身份证明，罗恩。”

“为什么？”她男朋友吞下一大口煎蛋，“我从来不带那玩意儿。”

“今天你最好带上，我也会带。”赫敏说，又补上半句让自己的意思更明显，“以备我们上班期间要做点别的。”

“我上班用不着带身份证明，傲罗办公室有识别身份的咒语，你不是知道么？”罗恩说，一边开着玩笑，“除非你刚签了我的批捕令？”

“是为别的。”赫敏决心再努力一次，“想想看，你到魔法法律执行司还能做什么？”

“噢，”罗恩面露惊恐，“不会有人把我给告了吧？”

好吧，就这样了，她的生活。

“不。”赫敏说，“我们要去登记结婚。”

+1.

她丈夫进浴室时向来都是随手带门，能不能关紧随它去，不过今天，浴室的门似乎完全敞开着，水声哗哗。如果是在家里，这也没什么奇怪的，但既然他们正在酒店的情侣套房度假，就不能怪赫敏多想了。

为免自己抱太大希望，她拿了条毛巾，走向浴室，罗恩看上去没什么异常，正双手撑着墙壁让水流冲刷后背。除了，啊，他通红的耳朵。罗恩飞快地瞟了眼门口，确认赫敏在看便佯装无事，让她把毛巾挂到离自己很近的架子上，完全暴露了他的意图。

过去发生的种种在脑海中闪过，赫敏一秒内就做出了决定。

她抽出魔杖，当头给丈夫念了个清水如泉。

（全文完）


End file.
